poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and the gang get superpowers
This is how Ryan and the gang get superpowers goes in Ryan's Princess Power Adventure. Ryan F-Freeman: How is things going here, Princess Kara? Princess Kara: Everything's going great. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I see Matau is looking at an coconut. Mighty Eagle has a nice story. Red (Angry Birds): whispering You don't stair at a man's coconut, Chuck. Chuck (Angry Birds): whispering So what? Ryan F-Freeman: It started as just another day. Mighty Eagle was flying in Odette's world. Until, two lights on the lake draw him in. Like a moth to the flame. Princess Kara: Whoa. That's interesting. Red (Angry Birds): What two lights? Ryan F-Freeman: Me and Princess Odette transforming when the moon is up, Red. Crash is with Sci-Ryan and Princess Odette helping get ready for the picnic Sci-Ryan: This picnic will go well, Odette. The Doctor will be happy. nods Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Ex-Terminator was sorry that the other Daleks killed Morranda. Sci-Ryan: Morranda? feels something move through him Knock Out: Who was that? was Morro Sci-Ryan: Morro? Why you do that? Morro: Just having a little fun. Sci-Ryan: Cool. While you get sent to the cursed realm as a ghost, Morranda saved Ryan and got herself exterminated by the Daleks. Morro: Yeah. I can only imagine what she looks like. and the rest of the gang arrive Red (Angry Birds): Hi, Sci-Ryan. You wonder what would a Mighty Eagle battle-cry sound like? Sci-Ryan: No. Crash Bandicoot: Poor Morranda. If she's still alive, she'll have skills then a mad-power-hungry-demon boy. Cody No offence, Cody. sighs and hold up a sign that says "None taken." Thomas: Anyway, we're here for a fun ocassion. What could go wrong? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. The sun is shining, the flowers bloom and birds that land on your fingers. butterfly starts flying around Corrine's head Sci-Ryan: It likes you. Surly Squirrel: Yeah. That's a nice butterfly. Corrine starts swatting at it Crash Bandicoot: What are you doing? Princess Corrine: You heard what I said earlier. I hate bugs. stops Corrine from swatting the butterfly Princess Corrine: What is it with you? Cody Fairbrother: I think you killing that bug is a bad idea. butterfly flies up next to Cody and kisses him on the cheek Cody Fairbrother: Awww. That's nice. butterfly goes over to Ryan and kisses him too Ryan F-Freeman: Aw. How sweet. butterfly kisses Princess Kara and does the same with the rest of the gang Sci-Ryan: Is it nice? The Doctor would love to have a kiss. 12th Doctor: Sorry, Sci-Ryan. But magical butterflies don't work on Time Lords such as myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Or Daleks? Doctor nods Evil Ryan: It's a first time that a butterfly kissed me. Thomas: dizzy I don't know about you guys, but I need a rest. Ryan F-Freeman: I thought this don't work on trains. I hope it doesn't brain my damage. Matau T. Monkey: Am I seeing things? Because I'm seeing Morro as a human and Sci-Ryan as a ghost. Ryan F-Freeman: his head feeling dizzy All of a sudden, I'm not feeling too good either. Evil Ryan: You might need a doctor. rest of the gang starts to feel woozy including Princess Kara Sci-Ryan: Morro? How do I feel? Morro: his head Not too good. Crash Bandicoot: I think I'm seeing things. at Rigby (EG) Is there a doctor in this world? (EG) points to the 12th Doctor Twilight Sparkle: Are you ok, Evil Ryan? Ryan clutches his head and nods coughing 12th Doctor: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Doctor. I feel kind of... wired. What's that buzzing sound? You guys hear that? Doctor shrugs Ex-Terminator: Let me guess. You have a fever? shakes his head Crash Bandicoot: Homer Simpson's voice Oooh. I don't feel so good. Evil Anna: Me too. I hope the Dazzlings haven't feel this wired woozy feeling. and her sisters feel woozy Sonata Dusk: I feel dizzy. Is the world spinning? Knock Out: and clutches his head Something must've gotten into my Energon. Evil Anna: Are you ok, Kara? looks at some flowers glowing and smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Flowers. Pretty. Jetstorm: groans I feel so weak. Ex-Terminator and the 12th Doctor: Ryan? Slipstream: his head What's happening to us? Bertram T. Monkey: I... don't know. (Angry Birds) groans and cluthes his head Cody Fairbrother: I feel funny. Where is Sunset? Rianna F-Fiona: Surly. I don't look so hot. Evil Ryan: Someone write some songs for the Rain-zooms? Surly Squirrel: I think they... are the... Rain... booms.on the ground looks at Ryan and then he collapse to the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, my name's Ryan. What's your name? gasps Oh. You're so pretty. Uhh.on the ground asleep Sci-Ryan: Stay awake. Stay awake, stay awake. Maybe I should go to a nice big beach with a nice big drink and a lady with nice big... bags of ice for my head. Crash Bandicoot: Are you OK, Nya? nods but then collapses along with her brother and the rest of the gang Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes